Violin
by burnedsnow
Summary: "Yah, sejujurnya aku suka biola." / "Suka." Mereka berkata di saat yang bersamaan. Lalu wajah keduanya bersemu merah. [SoulMaka Ficlet]


**Violin**

 **Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo.**

 **Ficlet** by _coretFadhjimoricoret_ **Fujihirorin**

 **.**

OOC . **Semi-AR** . Typo . Singkat padat **gak jelas**.

 **.**

* * *

Ruang musik shibusen. Di sanalah asal suara piano yang selalu berbunyi saat sore hari. Pemuda berambut putih duduk di sana. Memainkan lagu dengan pianonya. Di sisi lain, gadis kuncir dua memandangnya kagum di balik buku tebalnya.

Mereka selalu di sana, posisi yang sama, dengan musik yang sama pula.

Protes yang sama juga selalu dilontarkan si gadis saat si pemuda berambut putih usai memainkan musiknya.

"Eeh? Sudah selesai?"

"Ya."

Lalu si gadis berkuncir dua akan selalu menggembungkan pipinya, dan pemuda berambut putih mendecih.

Bam! Suara buku tebal milik si gadis tertutup. Ia memandang pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

" _Naa_ , Soul. Mengapa kau selalu bermain piano?"

"Apa urusanmu?" Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Soul itu menjawab ketus.

"Yah, kita sudah sering bersama. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku tahu, kan?" Gadis itu meringis.

Soul menghela napas panjang, lalu balas menatap gadis yang bermarga Albarn tersebut. Lalu menatap langit-langit ruang musik, menerawang.

"Yah, di keluargaku semuanya harus bisa bermain musik, kau tahu, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "H-m. Lantas, mengapa piano?"

"Maka.." Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang dipanggilnya Maka lalu menatap pianonya. Sudut mulutnya sedikit tertarik ke atas. "Yah, sejujurnya aku suka biola."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat, dulu kau ingin sekali bermain biola?" Jemari lincah Soul perlahan mulai memencet tuts piano. Memainkan melodi yang berbeda.

Maka mengangguk. Sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Yah, dulu." Semburat merah muda tipis nempak di pipinya.

"Dan piano adalah pengiring setiap pentas biola."

".." Maka mencerna.

"Aku ingin selalu mengiringimu."

Maka terdiam. "Tentu saja, bukan? Karena kita adalah Master dan senjata."

Jemari lincah Soul terpeleset, menghasilkan nada sumbang. Ia terkekeh, yang terdengar seperti paksaan. "Bodoh." bisiknya.

"Apa, sih? Benar bukan?"

Soul mengacak rambutnya. Beranjak dari kursi pianonya, menuju Maka. Melakukan 'chop' khas Shinigami-sama di kepala Maka. Maka mengaduh.

"Biarkan aku selalu mengiringimu, Maka."

"Tentu saja."

"Biarkan aku selalu bersamamu."

Maka tersenyum simpul. Cahaya matahari senja menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan, wajah Maka nampak damai dibuatnya. Jantung Soul tak mampu berhenti berdebar kencang.

"Kau masih belum mengerti?"

Maka menatap Soul polos, atau sengaja dibuat polos, Soul tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja, kita akan selalu bersama." Maka tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Soul. Jarinya meraih jari Soul. Ditautkan.

"Suka.."

Mereka berkata di saat yang bersamaan. Soul yang kelepasan. Maka juga. Lalu wajah keduanya bersemu merah.

"A-"

Hening mengisi waktu bersamaan dengan perasaan kikuk yang melingkup keduanya. Hingga tiba-tiba Soul menarik tangan Maka, melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ayo pulang.." Bisiknya, dengan wajah memerah hingga cuping telinga. Maka tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Ayo, Soul." Maka ikut berbisik, disertai senyum dan perasaan berdebar tak menentu dari dalam hatinya.

Mereka melangkah bersama, menuju rumah mereka berdua disinari cahaya surya senja dan perasaan berdebar bahagia.

 **.**

 **Bonus**

"SOUL BODOH!" Voila, piring melayang dari dapur ke ruang tamu secara ajaib. Ajaib lagi karena Blair sudah menghilang entah kemana dan Papa Maka juga belum pulang.

Ya, salahkan Soul yang melamun dan menyebabkan ikan yang dimasaknya gosong.

"JANGAN LEMPAR PIRINGNYA DONG, MAKA BODOH! SAYANG PIRINGNYA!"

Dan mereka masih akur setelah semua hal tadi meski tinggal serumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N** **:**

Salam kenal! Saya author baru di fandom ini! /krik/

Voila, niatnya saya pengen bikin Maka jadi pemain biola gitu—tapi saya gak tahu macam-macam soal musik. Daripada salah, saya banting setir deh ke arah gak jelas gini /dihajar/ Dan ya ampun, fanfict macam apa ini /bow/ By the way, SAYA KANGEN PAIRING INI ASHSHSHS- /dibuang/

Singkat saja, sampai bertemu di fanfict saya selanjutnya untuk fandom ini. Iya kalo bikin lagi /melipir pergi/ /kena hajar/ :")))

 _Sincerely_ ,

Fujihirorin.


End file.
